Escape
by PaulC
Summary: Irvine is unhappy with the way his life is going after his adventure. He feels there is no substance in his life without Selphie and longs to escape his worries in life, to her. (complete)
1. Break

Authors Note: Hello! This is my first ff8 fic and will probably be my only one. I haven't decided exactly how many chapters it'll be but put it like this, it'll be more than ten. I thought up the idea while I was playing the game for the second time about a year ago. I never had the time to write the plot and all that until now so here it is. Enjoy the fic…

* * *

Break

Irvine stood, staring out into the endless ocean. The waves that seemed to come in gently against the structure of the large city seemed to relax him. The feeling that there was no one out there in the ocean for miles put a smile on his face. It was his first time back to Fisherman's Horizon since he defeated Sorceress Ultimecia with his friends two years ago. None of which he had seen since then. He felt deeply sorry that he had ever left them, left Selphie.

He sat down on the wooden structure and dangled his feet to the sea below.

'Irvine,' he heard a familiar soft voice behind him call. A small frown appeared on his face as he turned around. He hated being interrupted from his thoughts.

'Denise, what's wrong?' He called to the small, blonde girl. Her green eyes were locked on his, pleading for him to come and join her.

'Can't we go to the town for dinner, it's our first night.' She asked. 'You said this was a holiday for us, away from everything.'

'It is.' Irvine sighed. 'I was just lookin' out to the ocean.' He got up and headed towards the girl, pulling her into a hug. 'You know I love you.' As he said these words, a strange feeling of guilt seemed to overwhelm him. 'Where do you wanna go?'

'Are there any nice restaurants?' She asked hopefully.

'I think they made a new fishing restaurant where at the docks.' Irvine sighed. 'We could go there!'

He took her hand in his and they walked slowly down to town together. He felt uncomfortable with her beside him. She walked so slowly, which irritated him and she clicked her tongue every few minutes. I should break up with her, he thought miserably.

'You know what Irvine.' Denise said as they walked past the weapon shop. 'You were right about this place, it's lovely and quiet. I'm happy we came.'

Irvine didn't reply, as he was busy concentrating on his thoughts. The reason he loved the place so much was because it was the first time that he became really close to Selphie. He remembered how overjoyed she was when they had put on a concert and how appreciative she was of his help. He longed to have that feeling return to him, but there was no way. He knew that she was probably back in Balamb, happy without him.

'Irvine, what's wrong?' Denise asked sweetly. 'You aren't acting like yourself and you haven't since we got here.'

'Sorry.' Irvine said, looking her in the eye trying to show that he was happy but failing miserably.

'There is something wrong.' She stated. 'Did something happen here?'

'No, nothing.' Irvine said quickly, trying to suppress his memories of Selphie and the concert that they held together. It always made him sad when he thought about it because it made him think about what he left behind when he left Selphie.

They walked towards the small new restaurant in silence. The restaurant looked basic but Irvine was happy to be in it. At least he didn't have memories of Selphie here so he could focus on his girlfriend.

'Why'd you decide to bring me here, to Fisherman's Horizon anyway?' Denise asked.

'I already told you, it's so nice and quiet.' Irvine sighed.

'I know, but you must have some brilliant memory of it or something.' Denise said, smiling. 'You wouldn't come back here just because it was beautiful, would you?'

'I don't really have a specific reason.' Irvine lied. 'I just liked the place.'

'Oh.' Denise said, sitting back in her chair. She seemed to be getting angry because Irvine wasn't paying enough attention to her. 'I need to go to the bathroom.' She said after a while, she was clearly pissed off with Irvine for acting so coldly.

'Okay.' Irvine muttered, making it clear that he really didn't care.

She got up and left him sitting there. He stared around the small restaurant, looking for something, anything of interest. The tables were small and cheap, making the place almost look like a fast-food diner. It really didn't fit in well with the beautiful town.

The people sitting around were all laughing and talking merrily. Irvine envied their communication. Why was it so hard for him to communicate with people? Why wasn't he ever able to tell Selphie that he loved her?

He heard a familiar high-pitched laugh from the left side of the restaurant that made him spin around in surprise.

'Selphie?' He called, over to the young woman who was sitting there.

She turned to face him and instantaneously, he knew it was her. Her emerald green eyes were as beautiful as ever, brought out more by the black mascara that she was wearing. Her hair was slightly longer, shoulder length and was straight. She was wearing a short, blue dress that made her look stunning. A smile lit up on her face the moment she recognised Irvine.

'Irvine, how've you been.' She called happily. She got out of her seat and walked over to him.

'I'm so happy to see you.' Irvine said enthusiastically, standing up and wrapping her in a tight hug.

She pulled back quicker than Irvine would have wished and looked into Irvine's eyes.

'You haven't changed a bit!' She said, a heavenly smile spread across her face.

'You have.' Irvine said truthfully. 'You look so grown up.'

'Well…' Selphie said looking at the ground.

'This is so strange, seeing you here.' Irvine said smiling pleasantly.

'I know.' Selphie said. She looked down at the ground, the smile was gone from her face. 'I'm here no my honeymoon.'

Irvine stared at Selphie in shock, trying as hard as he could not to react badly. He looked at the ground in sorrow. He had lost her. There was no chance of being with her now.

'Well done.' He said eventually. 'So, where is your husband?'

'Over there.' Selphie said pointing over to where she had been sitting.

Irvine looked over in disgust at the man who was sitting there. He looked a good bit older than Selphie, probably about thirty. His hair was black and short. His hairline was already receding and he wore a cheesy smile on his face as he looked over at them having the conversation. He was quite tanned and would have been known as typically handsome. Irvine felt like smacking him right now.

'Hey.' The guy said eventually. 'I'm Gefrid.' He didn't seem to notice the look of hatred in Irvine's eyes and stood up to join them.

'Irvine.' Irvine muttered shaking Gefrid's hand when he offered it.

'Are you here with anyone?' Selphie asked, smiling again.

'Yeah, I'm here with my girlfriend, Denise.' He said quickly. 'Listen, I'm not feeling the best so I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel.'

'Can we meet up again tomorrow?' Selphie asked enthusiastically. 'I want to meet Denise.'

'Sure.' Irvine said with a false smile. He didn't want to meet up with them tomorrow at all. He'd rather not have seen Selphie at all than have seen her tonight with her husband. 'See ya.'

He walked out the door of the restaurant, knowing that he would be in trouble with Denise for leaving her there on her own. He didn't care, he needed to get away. The place was now dark outside and he could feel a cool breeze against his face. He walked towards the harbour, away from the hotel and sat down at the end of the wooden pier. He pulled a cigarette out of his bag and lit it. He stared out into the deep dark ocean, although it didn't satisfy him. The ocean was no place to stare out at now that he knew that Selphie was taken.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, please review! Thanks for reading it by the way, the next chapter will be up soon (no set date). 


	2. Talk

Authors Note: He everyone sorry for the delay yada yada here is the second chapter!

* * *

2. Talk

'Irvine.' Denise called angrily as she entered the hotel room. There was mascara running down her face and it was obvious that she had been crying.

Irvine stared back at her, knowing that he was going to have to apologise. She was breathing heavily in her anger and looking at him with disgust.

'You left me.' She said. 'Why?'

'I felt sick, sorry.' Irvine mumbled. 'I really just needed to get away from the smell of food.'

She stared at him for a few seconds. Irvine could see, with her piercing stare that she was looking past the lie.

'What really happened Irvine?' She asked, tears running down her face. 'We both know you weren't sick.'

'I just didn't feel…'

'No.' Denise interrupted. 'You weren't sick. Stop lying to me and tell me the truth for once.'

'Look.' Irvine said sternly. 'I wasn't well. I need some rest now so I won't be sick tomorrow.'

'Well, you weren't sick when I went to the bathroom.' Denise yelled.

'I was actually.' Irvine lied. 'I just didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin your night.'

'Too late for that.' She spat.

She stared at him for a few seconds, as though trying to analyse him.

'I'm going to get another room, I can't sleep with a liar.' She said after a while. 'Call me when you feel like telling me the truth.'

'I already have.' He sighed.

She walked out, leaving Irvine there alone, finally. He walked over to the king-sized bed, happy not to be sharing it with her. He undressed quickly and climbed in under the red, velvet covers.

I should end it with her soon, he thought as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The morning sunlight flickered in through the crack in the curtains giving the room a gentle light. Irvine groaned heavily at the prospect of getting up and facing Denise. He lay in his bed for a few moments longer and finally stretched before getting up. He got dressed quickly and walked out to the small, dingy reception area.

'You don't know where the woman that came with me went last night?' He asked the receptionist lazily.

'She rented out another room.' The receptionist said with a polite smile. 'She went out early this morning though, didn't say where she was going.'

'Probably gone back home.' Irvine sighed to himself.

'She said she'd be back tonight.' The receptionist said after a moment.

'Where the hell is she then?' Irvine muttered.

The receptionist looked at him blankly in response. Irvine walked out of the hotel, unsatisfied.

Stupid receptionist, he thought angrily. He felt that he needed to find Denise to tell her it was over, otherwise it would hang over his head for too long.

He strode down the docks of Fisherman's Horizon, listening to the seagulls and feeling the gentle breeze on his face. The hot sun beat down on his neck, irritating him.

I hate this place, he thought. It reminds me too much of Selphie.

The moment he thought of Selphie, he felt as though there was a giant knot in his stomach. He couldn't believe she was taken. He would just have to accept it. He lit a cigarette as he walked and headed to the end of the pier.

'Irvine.' A high pitched voice called from behind him.

He spun around to see a smiling Selphie running towards him.

'Hey.' He said, frowning slightly.

'Hey.' She panted. 'I wanted to talk to you.'

''Bout what?' Irvine asked, he looked into her eyes and couldn't help but feel a strong attraction to her. He looked away immediately.

'Is there something wrong?' She asked, seeing how awkward he felt.

'No… it's nothin'.' Irvine muttered under his breath. 'What you wanna talk to me about?'

'Nothing in particular.' Selphie said with a giggle. 'How've you been?'

'Great, my life has been so good lately.' Irvine lied.

'That's really good news,' she said excitedly. 'I can't believe we're both here together again.'

Irvine looked at the girl, it felt as though she was teasing him. Why couldn't he just grab her and take her away with him.

They walked together towards the end of the pier and sat down.

'What's Denise like?' Selphie asked. 'Where'd you meet her? There are so many questions I want to ask!'

'I suppose she's nice, friendly, loving.' Irvine muttered, he hated thinking about her, the only reason he had actually gotten with her was because he thought that he would eventually grow to love her, but now he knew that he never would. 'I met her at Timber, a year ago.' He continued. 'She was hangin' out alone, I decided to talk to her.' He remembered well where he had first seen Denise, she had been sitting there, in the bar, looking as though she was going to cry. He remembered how lonely she had looked and how sorry he had felt for her. How he had wanted to help her, that wanting had quickly vanished.

Irvine threw the cigarette butt out into the ocean and watched it vanish among the choppy white waves.

'How 'bout you, when'd you meet your husband.' He asked looking out into the distance.

'You mean Gefred, oh we met in Balamb. He was one of the first people I saw when I got back there. I fell and he helped me up, we got talking and hear we are now on our honeymoon.' She laughed as she spoke.

Irvine focused his vision on the horizon, making every effort to keep away from her eyes. They were too much for him, he couldn't meet them.

'So why'd you do it?' She asked eventually. She was no longer laughing and sounded completely serious.

'Do what?' Irvine asked, confused.

'Why'd you go, why'd you leave us all without notice?' She said.

Irvine thought for a moment, he couldn't tell her the truth on her honeymoon. The real reason he had left was because he knew he would have tried something he would have regretted later had he stayed. He remembered vividly how he had wanted Selphie so badly and how he would have done anything to get her, even if it was by force. It had scared him, he didn't want to hurt Selphie. He left soon afterwards, wanting to leave her on her own, where she would be safe.

'I had business to take care of.' He said eventually.

'Couldn't you have told us before leaving, you just took off.' Selphie sighed.

There had been no way he could have confronted Selphie for the last time at that time. He would have just broken down into tears.

'It was urgent, I couldn't come back afterwards either.' He muttered.

'But you didn't even make any effort to contact us.' Selphie complained.

'I know.' Irvine said, looking her in the eye at last. 'I just couldn't, okay.'

'But why?' Selphie asked.

'I'd really rather not talk about it, if that's alright with you.' Irvine said finally. 'I can't explain the reason. There is one though.'

'I believe you.' Selphie said. 'I just wanted to know is all.'

Irvine pulled out another cigarette and lit it, feeling calmer immediately.

'Want one?' He asked Selphie.

'No,' She said immediately. 'Do you know how bad they are for you?'

'I know.' He replied. 'I'm addicted though.'

'Hope that's not the cigarette that kills you.' She said to him.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and stubbed it out on the wooden pier.

'Happy?' He said.

'Yep.'

'Let's walk to the centre of town.' Selphie suggested. 'To the mayors house.'

'Okay.' Irvine said in response.

They got up slowly and started to walk over the old wood in the direction of the mayor's house.

'I wonder does that Mayor still hate violence.' Selphie said.

'I think he was killed.' Irvine stated. 'They have a new Mayor, the old one apparently was killed by a Galbadian soldier when he wouldn't let him pass to Esthar.'

'He should have been more careful.' Selphie said. 'I knew he would meet his end.'

'Yeah.' Irvine agreed.

They walked on in silence for a few moments and Irvine stared at his feet.

Why am I having this awkward silence with Selphie, he thought angrily to himself. She probably thinks I'm such a weirdo.

'So where do you live now?' Selphie asked eventually.

'In Timber.' He said shortly.

'We live in Balamb, I love it there.' Selphie explained. 'Actually we live where Zell and his mother used to live. They went away somewhere where no one would recognise them after we came back.'

'He didn't want to be famous, did he?' Irvine mumbled.

'No, we were all so busy then and we started having fights. Zell left after Squall told him he hated him. I didn't really want to be famous either but I dealt with it. Thank God everyone finally has left us alone.'

'That must have hurt!'

'Yeah, Squall and Rinoa are living next door to me, they got married and have a child now.'

'That's wonderful.'

'Yeah, I know, you've missed so much.' Selphie sighed.

Irvine laughed at the thought of Squall with a child. He probably hated the poor thing.

'Are they still happy together?' He asked.

'Yeah, I think they are.' Selphie stuttered. 'I mean they don't fight too much and they are always together.'

'That's good. How's Quistis?'

'She isn't so good.' Selphie sighed. 'She started drinking after we became famous. She was depressed and felt she was on her own.'

'That's so sad.'

'I know, I feel sorry for her. She just left like you one day.' Selphie sighed. 'I have a feeling that she is gone, dead.'

'You think so?'

'Yeah, she sold all her stuff before she left, I think she spent the money on drink.'

'Oh.'

They walked down the long walkway towards the mayors house in silence. When they finally reached it, Selphie spun around to see him.

'Irvine, do you remember that night here.' She said with a smile.

'Of course, I remember how we played that song and how excited you had been.'

'It was perfect that night, wasn't it?'

'Yeah, I know.' He said, she was looking straight into his eyes and he felt like they were scanning him. They were so beautiful.

'I remember how I wanted to bring Rinoa and Squall together so badly.' She sighed. 'I also wanted to have the perfect night.'

Irvine couldn't control himself much longer. He started to lean in towards her for a kiss but she backed away quickly.

'Irvine, you know I'm married.' She said angrily.

'I know.' Irvine said, he felt like he was going bright red with embarrassment. 'I just… thought.'

She looked at him disappointedly.

'Oh, it's alright.' She said eventually. 'I know you are attracted to me and I was attracted to you.' She looked down. 'But I'm married now, you have to accept that and move on.'

'Sorry.' Irvine muttered. 'I should have controlled myself.'

'When you left us…' Selphie started. 'I was heartbroken because I had always wanted to be with you, I thought we trusted each other and could go anywhere together. Then you left. It felt like you betrayed me.'

'I had to go.' Irvine said.

'No note.. no nothing… I felt so alone.' Selphie sighed. 'I got over you eventually and I found someone else… sorry Irvine but you lost out.'

He looked at her in awe. She had once loved him but he had blown it. He felt so stupid.

'I want to be friends though.' Selphie said, looking up.

'I do too.' Irvine said with a smile. It killed him that he couldn't be anything more than a friend.

'You should come back with us to Balamb.' Selphie suggested.

Irvine thought for a minute.

'Yeah sure.'

'Bring Denise too.' Selphie suggested.

'No, she'll be too busy.'

'That's a pity, I wanted to get to know her.'

'You'll see her some other time.' Irvine lied.

'We're going back tomorrow.' She said. 'On the ferry, you should definitely come, everyone will be so glad to see you in Balamb.'

'I will come.' He said, he hoped that if he went back he would be able make Selphie fall in love with him again.

'Come meet with me in the restaurant at dinner tomorrow and we'll go afterwards, my husband won't mind so don't worry.'

'Are you sure?' Irvine asked, not really caring whether he pissed off Gefrid or not.

'Yeah, he won't mind.'

'I'll see you tomorrow then.' He said.

She pulled him into a tight, warm hug before turning and leaving. He smiled as he watched her go, she was brilliant.

He walked back to the hotel in silence. He was happy now.

I'll get back with her, he thought.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for reading it, now please review. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I have also completely changed the story so it will only be a few chapters long. Sorry. Here is the thank you list:

QueenAdreena- Sorry for the mistakes of the last chapter, I went over it and corrected all of them I could find. Thanks for the review!

Lady Pyrefly- You'll have to wait and see whether I give them a happy ending or not. Thanks for telling me Selphie has green eyes, I changed it.

Druggo-frog- Glad you like the emotions Irvine is showing. Thanks for the review, I'm always happy to get positive feedback.

Selphie Kinneas- Thanks for saying I portray FH so well. I'm glad you liked my writing style. I hope you liked this chapter too!

Well until next time, please review!


	3. Leaving

Authors Note: Okay it's been a while. Sorry for the lengthy delay. I had things to do and I really forgot about the fic. I was in Rome last week and I'm sick at the moment. I wrote most of this chapter before I went to Rome and then I finished it today. Sorry if I have a few spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. This chapter is so long because I didn't want to drag it into two chapters, it would have been too awkward. A lot happens so I hope you all like it. The next chapter will be up in about two weeks. If I am delayed it's because I have to write a play for school at the same time as writing this. Well enjoy…

3. Leaving

Irvine stepped into the hotel. He walked towards his room and opened the door, letting himself in. He quickly closed the door behind him and looked up to see a teary eyed Denise looking at him.

'I'm sorry.' She said in tears.

'What?' Irvine said, a bit dazed.

'For yesterday, you were right.' She sighed. 'I needed to let off some steam is all. It's just that I thought you were lying.'

'You should have trusted me.' He said. He knew that this was the perfect opportunity to break up with her. 'I…'

'Irvine, I love you.' She cut in. 'I need you with me. If you left I would be all alone again, I wouldn't be able cope. Do you know how hard life is if you have no one to go to. No friends, no family, no nothing.'

'Okay.' Irvine responded. He decided that he didn't have the nerve to break up with her at this point.

'We should stick together.' She said.

'Yeah.' Irvine muttered.

She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort herself. Her touch sent shivers down his spine. She was so rough with her hug, why couldn't she hug like Selphie?

'So what you do today?' Irvine asked trying to come up with an excuse to move Denise moved away from him.

'I took the train to Esthar and bought some stuff.' She said. 'Comfort shopping, I was feeling so down.'

'Oh.' Irvine said in response, trying to look as though he was interested. 'Listen, I'm sorry if I was spaced over the past few days, it's just weird being back here.'

'Why?' She asked.

'Well, I had a moment here.' Irvine explained.

'Who with?' Denise asked. She sounded as though she was getting defensive.

'No one.' Irvine sighed. She was irritating him for some reason, he couldn't see why she was.

'Really.' Denise said. 'Can't you just tell me who it was?'

'Selphie.' He replied. 'She helped defeat Ultimicia with me.'

'I know her, I saw her in the paper.' Denise mumbled. 'She wasn't that good looking.'

'She is good looking.' Irvine said angrily. She was really pissing him off now. 'She's beautiful.'

'Okay, sorry.' Denise said, staring at Irvine in shock. 'No need to get so angry.'

'Yes there is.' Irvine shouted. 'Don't ever say Selphie is ugly.'

'I didn't.' Denise said, she looked as though she was going to cry again. 'I just didn't think she looked good in the paper.'

They looked at each other for a few seconds longer, each one not knowing what to say to each other. Finally Denise turned away and walked towards the bathroom.

Irvine pulled out a smoke and lit it, fogging up the small hotel room. He looked over at the "No Smoking" card on the desk. After a few seconds he pulled it off and crumpled it up, placing it in his pocket. He didn't want to go outside just for a smoke, he couldn't be bothered.

He fell down on the bed and inhaled the beautiful nicotine into his lungs. The place was silent except for the steady splashes of water from the next room as Denise had her shower. He stubbed out the butt of the cigarette on the night stand and turned over in the bed. The steady heat from the sun that was coming through the window was making him sleepy. He closed his eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

He awoke slowly and looked around the darkened room. Denise was lying in bed beside him fast asleep. It took him a few minutes for his eyes to adjust the the darkness and then he looked at the clock on the wall. It read two a.m.

Irvine groaned. He knew that he wouldn't be able fall back asleep, even though he was tired. He got up and quickly threw some clothes on him before staring down at Denise's sprawled out figure on the bed. She looked so peaceful and happy, unlike when she was awake.

He turned and crept out, only opening the door so he could step through.

The reception lady was standing at the desk as usual and looked quite tired.

'Hi.' She said, looking quite shocked to see Irvine at this hour.

'Hi.' Irvine replied with a friendly smile. 'I'm just going out for a walk.'

'Okay.' She said in the same polite tone. 'Don't be too late though, the front door closes at four.'

'I'll be back before then.' Irvine said.

He walked out and closed the hotel door behind him. There was a cold breeze blowing that sent a chill down his back. He walked out to the pier and sat down at his usual spot. The waves were big due to the wind and it was starting to rain.

Irvine pulled out another cigarette and lit it under his coat. He stared out at the full moon, thinking of how troubled Denise would be when he told her he was leaving her.

How the fuck can I tell her, he thought angrily. She can't even take a hint.

He punched the wood in frustration. He knew he would have to tell her before the end of tomorrow. She would probably start crying and beg him to stay. He hated that. There was no way she'd take it gracefully.

He stared back out again onto the limitless sea, the waves crashing against rocks and the darkness of it. It looked so different at night than the day, so much more exciting. He smiled, thinking that he would be out on the ocean in a boat with Selphie tomorrow, far away from Denise.

He sat there for a long time, thinking of Selphie and what it would be like when they got back to Balamb.

It'll be like old times, he thought happily.

After an hour or so he got up and started to walk back slowly to the hotel. He nodded to the receptionist as he walked by into his room.

'Hi.' She said in response.

He fell onto the bed next to Denise and sat there thinking of the next day.

* * *

Irvine woke from an uneasy sleep and looked at his watch. It read one p.m.

Must have drifted off, he thought sleepily.

He pulled on his shirt quickly and looked around to wake up Denise but she wasn't there.

'Denise.' He called into the bathroom.

There was no response. He got up off the bed and walked over to the door. He noticed a note on the floor and picked it up.

_Gone to the beach, I'll be back later…_

Irvine crumpled up the letter and threw it on the floor. This was perfect, he'd have the whole day to himself without her annoying him.

He got into the shower and turned on the hot water, feeling the water on his skin with pleasure. He was happy because of what was going to happen today, he would be rid of Denise for good.

He pulled a dry towel around his waist and headed out into the bedroom to put on his cloths.

There was a loud knock on the door. Irvine answered it quickly. Selphie was standing outside wearing a short emerald green dress that matched her eyes.

'Hey.' He said, a large smile spreading across his face. 'What's up?'

'I felt like such a fool, I had to ask the receptionist were you staying here and she said she couldn't tell me so I decided to check anyway.' Selphie said in one breath. 'I just came by.' She continued. 'To tell you that the boat is leaving early, Gefrid has to get back early, he's got a meeting in Trabia Garden.' She looked away angrily.

'What's wrong?' Irvine asked.

'Nothing, it's just we'll be just back from our honeymoon and he'll be going away on a business trip' She explained. 'I'd like to be able talk to him when we get home, but that won't happen until he gets back from the meeting now.'

Irvine couldn't help but feel happy that there was trouble in their relationship. He smiled to himself but quickly stopped thinking that Selphie would notice.

'How long will he be away for?' Irvine asked.

'About a week.' Selphie muttered. 'I wish he would just say he couldn't go.'

'It'll be alright, he'll be back in no time.' Irvine said in a comforting voice.

'I really wanted him to get to know you, I know that you would be friends.' Selphie said.

Irvine silently disagreed.

'I'll talk to him when we get on the boat.' Irvine insured her.

'He seems to think that you are just going after me, he doesn't see how good friends we are.' Selphie sighed. 'I'd like him to get to know you so he could see how sweet you are.'

How could he think that, Irvine thought sarcastically.

'When is the boat leaving?' Irvine asked eventually.

'In three hours.' Selphie said.

Irvine noticed Denise walking in through the hotel door and he started to panic. She spotted Selphie and started to walk towards her.

'Hi.' Denise said fake-happily.

'Selphie spun around and looked at Denise with a smile.

'You must be Denise.' She said.

'Yes, what's your name?' Denise asked. She sounded so defensive of Irvine even though Selphie had only been talking to him.

'I'm Selphie.' She said less cheerfully picking up on the cold atmosphere.

'It's nice to meet you.' Denise said. She didn't offer her hand to shake.

'I'd like to talk to you sometime Denise.' Selphie said quickly. 'I have to go pack now though.'

'Okay.' Denise said, sounding happy to hear that she was leaving.

Both Irvine and Denise watched as Selphie left and Irvine turned on Denise.

'You don't have to be so rude, you know.' He said.

'I wasn't being rude.' Denise protested.

'You know that you were.' Irvine snapped. 'Forget it, you probably won't even see her again.'

'That's good.' Denise said back.

She collapsed on the bed.

'I'm gonna go to sleep for a few hours, I walked all the way up and down the beach.' She said. 'I'll talk to you about Selphie later.'

'You're so selfish, why'd you have to be so defensive anyway?' Irvine asked.

'I just didn't like the girl, she seemed fake.' Denise muttered.

'You're more fake than her!' Irvine spat.

'Irvine, why are you attacking me?' Denise said, bursting into tears.

'Look, you didn't even give Selphie a chance.' Irvine said. 'She is so nice and I just got pissed off that you weren't being nice back.'

'Sorry.' Denise said quickly.

'Forget it.' Irvine said. He was feeling guilty for snapping at her. 'Get your rest and I'll talk to you later.'

Denise fell asleep after an hourand Irvine began to pack his cloths. He shoved everything he had in his trunk and put it beside the door.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was half three. The boat would be leaving in a half an hour. He decided it was time to tell Denise. He walked cautiously up to her and looked at her peaceful figure.

He was so nervous of her reaction, she'd probably throw a fit. He placed his hand on the bed beside her and looked into the girl's face. She looked so peaceful there in her rest, he couldn't wake her.

Irvine walked away and took his suitcase. He opened the door and put his suitcase outside.

'Irvine, where are you going?' Denise said sleepily from behind him as he was about to leave the room.

Irvine spun around to face her.

'Just going out for a walk.' He said with a smile. 'I'll be back soon.'

'Okay.' Denise said, smiling as well. 'I'm gonna rest for a bit longer, I'll be up for dinner.'

'Okay.' Irvine said. He suddenly felt so guilty about leaving her without any explanation but he still couldn't tell her.

'I love you.' Denise said as Irvine walked out.

The words seemed to stay in him mind for a few minutes, as though haunting him.

He walked up to the receptionist.

'Hi.' He said. 'Could you leave a message for my girlfriend.'

'Sure.' She said with a polite smile.

'Tell her I couldn't go on.' He said.

'Okay.' The receptionist said, looking confused. 'Are you leaving?'

'Yeah.' Irvine said simply.

The receptionist looked at Irvine disgusted. She had obviously figured out what he was doing, leaving his girlfriend without telling her.

'See you then.' She said rather coldly.

'Yeah.' Irvine replied as he walked out through the hotel door.

He walked down towards the docks and saw the small boat waiting for him. It read "Myco Inc." on the side and was green. Selphie was standing, waving at the head of the boat. She looked really happy to see Irvine. Gefrid was beside her, looking coldly at him.

'Hey.' Irvine said to Selphie. 'I made it on time.'

'Hey Irvine.' Gefrid said dully.

'Hey.'

Irvine climbed up the wooden platform onto the small boat. He tossed his bag to the side and looked at the quiet town.

'We'd better get going.' Gefrid said. 'I need to be back by the morning.'

'Okay.' Selphie said.

'Umm… are we the only ones on the boat?' Irvine asked. 'Who's the captain?'

'I am.' Gefrid said, as though it was obvious.

'Oh.' Irvine said, looking surprised.

'It's such a pity to leave.' Selphie said as they moved out of the docks.

Selphie and Irvine looked back at the beautiful quiet town in silence, both knowing that they would probably never visit the island again.

They stared back until it went out of their view. Irvine smiled. He was glad that he wasn't with Denise anymore. He wouldn't have to put up with her constant nagging and annoying him.

'I can't wait to see everyone's face when they see you.' Selphie said excitedly. 'They'll be so surprised!'

'I bet they'll all be really pissed off at me.' Irvine said gloomily. 'I mean I left so suddenly.'

'They've forgiven you, they figured you wanted to live your own life.' Selphie said. 'Edea was surprised that you left, so was Cid. Rinoa and Squall were too busy with each other to even notice.'

'How are Cid and Edea?' Irvine asked. 'I never thought about them.'

'They're doing well, Edea didn't start her orphanage again.' Selphie explained. 'They came back to live in Balamb instead.'

'Do they still run Garden?' Irvine asked.

'No, that closed soon after we beat Ultimicea.' Selphie explained. 'Garden's main goal was to get rid of the sorceress and when that was achieved, well Cid decided to close Garden.'

'That's a shame.' Irvine sighed.

'Yeah.' Selphie agreed. 'The structure is still there, it's used to train people to defend themselves against monsters and fiends.'

'I can't believe all that has happened in two years.' Irvine sighed. 'I wish I had never left.'

'At least you met your girlfriend Denise.' Selphie giggled.

'We broke up.' Irvine lied. 'I told her it was over.'

'Why?' Selphie asked sympathetically.

'We were too different from one another.' Irvine sighed. 'She really started to annoy me.'

'I'm gonna put this on auto-navigation soon.' Gefrid called out to them from behind the wheel. 'We'll have our meal soon, okay?'

'Sure.' Selphie called back.

The sun was setting now, leaving the sky an orangy blue. Irvine looked out and sighed. It would have been a perfect setting if he was going out with Selphie.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' Selphie said from beside him, referring to the sky.

'Yeah, perfect ending to the vacation.' Irvine said truthfully.

'Did you like the vacation?' She asked curiously.

'Yeah, it was brilliant.' Irvine replied. 'I had an excellent time.'

'Are you not annoyed that you broke up with your girlfriend on it?' Selphie asked, surprised at his response.

'No, I'm glad to be able to move on from Denise.' Irvine stated. 'The timing really wasn't right for us.'

'I know what you mean.' Selphie said. 'I felt the same way about you when we were going to fight Ultimecia. I thought that you were too immature at the start but gradually I came to like you.'

'Really?' Irvine said.

'Yeah, I really liked you, then you left and I spent days crying in my room.' Selphie said. 'I moved on eventually.'

'Can I ask you something?' Irvine said quickly.

'Yeah.' Selphie replied.

'If you didn't have a husband at the moment, would you give us a second try?' Irvine asked.

'Yes.' Selphie answered immediately. 'But I can't imagine my world without Gefrid now, I love him.'

Irvine looked at the ground.

'I'm happy for you.' He said eventually.

She laughed happily.

'I'll be so glad to be friends though, I will love you in that way.' She said.

'I know.' Irvine sighed.

'So why did you decide to go back to FH anyway?' She asked.

'I remember how much fun we had there preparing for Squall and Rinoa's concert.' Irvine said. 'That was the most fun I'd ever had.'

'That's the same reason I went on my honeymoon there, that and because it was such a peaceful twon where you could relax.'

The cabin door creaked open behind them and Gefrid walked out. Irvine turned to face him.

'Is the boat on auto now?' He asked.

'Yeah.' Gefrid replied. 'Let's go and have dinner.'

'So why do you bother to control the boat if it can go on auto?' Irvine asked.

'The boat can only stay on auto for a short space of time.' Gefrid answered coldly. 'Besides it uses more fuel on auto.'

'Oh right.' Irvine said. He really didn't like Gefrid but he decided that he would be nice to him to impress Selphie.

They both followed Gefrid back in through the cabin door and up to the small eating room. There were chips, cold turkey and vegetables set out on the table for them.

'Thanks for going to such trouble.' Selphie said to Gefrid, kissing him.

Irvine felt a prickle of jealousy and tried to hide it by looking around the room. It was small and musky. There was a lot of dust on the benches against the walls which showed that it wasn't used very often.

'I hope you like the food.' Gefrid said half heartily to Irvine. It was clear he was only saying it to impress Selphie.

'I will.' Irvine said back. He made a mental note to pretend to be sick afterwards.

Gefrid and Selphie sat down beside each other, holding hands. Irvine sat opposite them.

The moment he sat down, he took some of the food and put it on his plate.

'It's lovely.' Irvine said hesitantly with a frown as he ate some turkey. He was trying to make clear that the food was horrible.

'I know.' Gefrid said ignoring Irvine's frown.

'Honey, why don't you tell Irvine something about yourself?' Selphie asked, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

'What's there to tell?' Gefrid asked his wife.

'Gefrid, don't be so rude.' Selphie scalded.

'It's alright Selphie, he doesn't have to tell me about himself.' Irvine said. 'I think I'll go to bed anyway, this food doesn't seem to agree with me.'

'You said you liked it a few minutes ago.' Gefrid reminded Irvine.

'Yeah, well I feel sick now and I can't think of anything else that would have made me sick.' Irvine said, satisfied by Gefrid's reaction.

'You're both being so selfish.' Selphie shouted, bursting into tears. 'Why can't you just get on? I hate this!'

'Sorry.' Irvine said quickly. He was ashamed to have made Selphie cry.

It's too late, I'm going outside.' Selphie said through her tears. 'Neither of you are to come out.' With that she ran outside locking the door behind her.

'Look what you did!' Gefrid exploded. 'You're a pain in the ass.'

'It was both of us.' Irvine said. 'We shouldn't have acted like that in front of Selphie. We may not like each other but we'll have to get on for Selphie's sake.'

'Why are you trying to steal her from me?' Gefrid shouted.

Irvine stared into Gefrid's angered eyes and smiled.

'Because I want to.' He said before turning around and heading towards the bedroom leaving Gefrid there stunned.

* * *

Authors Note: Yes! I'm finished the third chapter! Jumps in the air in happiness. Well I hope you like the chapter, here is the thank you list from the last chap:

QueenAdreena- Thanks, your review made my day. I have been reading your story and I can say that it is very good. I'm glad to see that you like the chapter!

JadeAlmasy- No one is a SeeD anymore. Glad you liked the chapter.

LadyPyrefly- I made Denise so that your supposed to feel sorry for her but not like her at the same time if that makes any sense to you. Glad you liked the chapter.

Rob- Glad you liked the chapter. I don't think I'll have a really typical ending.

Well thanks again to everyone, please review this chapter too, till the next chapter see ya…


	4. Balamb

Authors Notes: Hey everyone, sorry for yet another long delay, I just can't keep up with myself! I have to write a school play, another two stories and a few poems at the moment so I don't get as much time for this. I have been writing it constantly though. I'm sorry if there are any spelling or other mistakes. Please tell me of them and I will fix them! Well that is all for now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4- Balamb

'Irvine.' Came Selphie's sweet voice into his ear. 'It's time to get up, we're there.'

Irvine opened his eyes and stared straight into Selphie's smiling face.

'Have a good sleep?' She asked.

'No.' Irvine said. 'I felt guilty about hurting you.'

The smile faded a little from Selphie's face and she looked away.

'Sorry about that, I just wanted you both to get along.' She said. 'I guess I can't have everything my way.'

'Don't apologise.' Irvine instructed. 'It is me and Gefrid who need to apologise, we were both acting like idiots.'

'Is that an apology from you?' Selphie asked, the smile returning to her face.

'Yeah.' Irvine said moodily. 'I guess it is.'

'I should have recorded that! You giving an apology, now that's funny.' She laughed.

'Why?' Irvine asked.

'Because you're really stubborn and you never apologise.' She said. 'I guess I should be grateful you did!'

'I'd better get dressed.' Irvine said, changing the subject because he was embarrassed.

'I think I should make you and Gefrid shake hands and apologise to each other.' Selphie said with a huge grin.

'Don't push it.' Irvine said.

'I'm only kiddin'.' She said with another laugh. 'I know now that you weren't meant to get on with him.'

'Sorry for being such a pain.' Irvine said quickly. 'I know it must be hard for you to just come across me out of the blue, especially since I left without a word. I hope we can put the past behind us and remain as really good friends.'

'Yeah.' Selphie said, a little uneasy. 'I did find it really emotional when I saw you in the restaurant. Part of me felt like screaming at you for leaving me and the other part felt like running to you and holding you.'

'I'm glad you didn't scream at me anyway.' Irvine said with a laugh.'

Selphie laughed to and hugged Irvine. 'I hope we can stay friends this time.' She said.

'Of course.' Irvine replied.

'Selphie.' Came Gefrid's voice from the deck. 'We need to go.'

'Coming.' Selphie called and then she turned to Irvine. 'Take all your stuff and we'll go to the house.'

'I'd better rent a room in the hotel then.' Irvine said.

'Don't be silly.' Selphie said at this. 'You're staying with me.'

'Are you sure?' Irvine asked. 'Wouldn't it be a lot of hassle?'

'Not at all, you can stay with me.' Selphie said. 'When you're ready come up to us.'

'Okay.' Irvine quickly got dressed and packed all his belongings into his case. He quickly threw the covers back onto the bed and left to the deck.

Both Selphie and Gefrid were waiting. Gefrid had a scowl on his face and he gave Irvine a look of deep hatred as he saw him. Irvine looked around and noticed the beautiful city of Balamb beside him. It looked as happy and active as ever. There were children playing on the harbour and an old couple walking a dog. The sun was shining on the beautiful city which put a smile to Irvine's face.

'It's so beautiful.' He said.

'Yeah.' Selphie agreed. 'I'm so happy to be living here.'

'You would barely need to go on a honeymoon living here.' Irvine stated.

'Let's go.' Gefrid said. He was trying to sound cheerful but Irvine knew that he wasn't at all happy. They walked off the boat and onto the harbour.

'Honey.' Selphie said to Gefrid. 'When are you leaving?'

'At two o'clock.' Gefrid mumbled.

'Will you have time to have lunch with us?' Selphie asked.

'No.' Gefrid stated immediately. 'I have to go to the train at half one so I can meet up with my company.'

'Oh.' Selphie said disappointedly.

'When will you be back?' Irvine asked.

'You'll probably be gone when I get back.' Gefrid said harshly.

'Gefrid.' Selphie snapped. 'Don't be so rude.'

They walked onto the main street where a market was running. Irvine looked around the place thinking how wonderful it would be to live there.

'This is our house.' Selphie said, reaching Zell's old house. There were flowers on the windows and the place looked so much brighter than when Zell owned it. Selphie opened the door and they walked in to a small living room. The decoration had been completely re- done since Irvine had seen it last. The walls were painted a modern white and the couches were made of white leather. The whole place looked like a leap into the future.

'You did the place up nice.' Irvine commented. 'It's different.'

'I know.' Selphie said. 'I really like it.'

'I'm just gonna pack and go.' Gefrid said. 'I have to be there soon.'

'Okay honey.' Selphie said with a smile.

'Make yourself comfortable.' Selphie said.

Irvine sat down on the sofa and stared up at Selphie with a smile.

'I love being back here.' He said.

'I know.' Selphie replied. 'I'll make some tea.' She said after a few moments.

'Don't tell Squall and Rinoa I'm here.' He said. 'I want to surprise them.'

'Do you want to give them a surprise visit later?' Selphie asked.

'Sure.' Irvine said. 'I'd love to.'

'I'd better go make the tea.' Selphie said.

She went into the small kitchen and put two teabags in a kettle. She put it on the hob and came back out, sitting down beside Irvine.

'It's lovely to be friends again.' She said, taking Irvine's hand in hers.

'Yeah.' Irvine agreed. He looked into her eyes, feeling a deep connection. He felt as though they were a part of him, an attachment that he didn't want to get rid of. Irvine leaned in towards her when Gefrid came down the stairs, suitcase in hand. Irvine immediately pulled back and looked away from Selphie.

Gefrid stared at them in suspicion.

'Selphie can I talk to you for a moment?' Gefrid asked.

'Sure.' Selphie said. She walked outside the door with Gefrid and closed it behind her.

Irvine relaxed on the couch for a few moments until the kettle started to whistle on the hob. He went into the kitchen and turned it off. He poured the tea into two cups and set them down on the table in the living room.

After a few minutes, Selphie came back in looking extremely angry and hurt.

'What's wrong?' Irvine asked as she punched the wall in anger.

She looked over at Irvine and seeing the tea set out for her, she picked up the cup and smashed it against the wall.

'Whoa.' Irvine called. 'Calm down, what happened.'

She was in tears. Irvine walked over and hugged her.

'My own husband doesn't even trust me.' She said angrily.

'Why?' Irvine asked.

'Because he thinks I'm going to get with you while he's away.' She said. 'He thinks he should leave and I haven't even done anything wrong.'

'That's his problem Selphie.' Irvine sympathised. 'Not yours.'

'I don't want him to leave me though.' She said, tears streaming down her face. 'I love him.'

These words made Irvine feel like his heart had just been punctured.

How can you love him, he thought to himself. He's horrible.

'He doesn't deserve you.' Irvine said finally. 'If he acts like that.'

Selphie pulled out of Irvine's hug and stared at him.

'What should I do?' She asked.

'I'm sorry.' Irvine said. 'But I can't answer that. You'll have to answer to yourself.'

'I'm gonna talk with him when he gets back.' She said finally. 'I'll explain to him that he'll have to trust me if he wants to remain married with me.'

'That's good.' Irvine said smiling.

She smiled weakly as well.

'Sorry about smashing the cup.' She said. 'I was so angry.'

'It's your cup, why would I be mad?' Irvine asked.

'Thanks for listening to me, I probably sound really selfish after all that.' She said.

'No you don't!'

'I'm gonna go up and have a rest for a while, I didn't get any sleep last night.' Selphie mumbled. 'I'll talk to you later.'

'Okay.' Irvine said. 'I might go out for a short walk.'

'Okay then, don't get yourself hurt though.'

'I won't.' Irvine said.

He watched her walk upstairs to the bedroom and then stepped outside. The warm sun beamed down on him as he walked up the main street towards the entrance of the town. He walked out lighting a cigarette. He decided after a few minutes that he would walk over to Balamb garden to see what it looked like now. He walked slowly down the small pathway that lead to Garden, feeling calm.

He turned with the pathway and Garden came into view. It looked rather run down. The spiral around the top was no longer there and the whole structure looked as though it could collapse any minute.

Shame, Irvine thought. It was worth something and they let it go to waste.

He decided to walk away not interested in how run down it probably was in the inside. It would just depress him, seeing it. He had spent time there with Selphie and now it was wasting away. He turned and headed for the beach. He sat down and smoked away looking out at the ocean. He always retaliated to the sea to become one with his thoughts.

There were a few boats out sailing on the ocean but it was a clear greenish colour apart from that. Irvine smiled at it. The ocean reminded him of Selphie's eyes.

He finished the cigarette and stubbed it out on the sand. He walked slowly back towards the house, welcoming the thought of seeing Selphie again.

He walked past a small child with black hair. He stared at Irvine as he walked towards him, obviously surprised to see someone new in town. The child was small and fat. He had brown eyes and a strong jaw-line. Irvine smiled at him and walked past.

He stepped back into Selphie's house, locking the door behind him. There was silence.

Selphie must still be asleep, he thought.

He walked up the stairs into the bedroom and saw Selphie lying on the bed. Her eyes were closed and shje was breathing heavily. He sat down beside her and watched her. It was strange how her breathing seemed to soothe him.

He put his hand on her shoulder after a while and she woke with a jump. She looked up at Irvine in surprise.

'Irvine how long have you been here?' She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

'A minute or so.' Irvine lied.

'I'm so tired.' She complained. 'I want more sleep.'

'You can if you want.' Irvine said.

'No.' Selphie sighed. 'It's probably better that I get up.'

'Maybe yeah.' Irvine agreed.

'Let's go over to Squall and Rinoa's soon.' Selphie said suddenly changing the subject.

'Sure.' Irvine said, although he really didn't think they would welcome him after he left without a word.

'Let me just have a shower and dress up and we'll go.' Selphie said.

'Yeah, I think I'll have a shower too.' Irvine sighed. 'I feel kinda crap.'

'Okay, there's a shower in your room, just down the hallway.'

'Thanks.'

Irvine left towards his own room. The room was large and looked as though it hadn't been used in a long time. The bed looked uncomfortable but Irvine was happy to sleep there none the less. He stepped into the shower room and took a quick one. He pulled some clean cloths out of his bag and put them on. He walked back downstairs and waited for Selphie.

After about half an hour Selphie walked down wearing a green dress. Irvine stared at her, stunned by how pretty she looked.

'Ready to go?' She asked happily.

'Yeah.' Irvine replied.

They walked out onto the street. The sun had set by this stage and the sky was covered in stars.

'It looks so beautiful.' Selphie commented. 'I haven't seen this many stars in a while.'

Selphie walked towards Squall's door and knocked. She signalled for Irvine to hide. He quickly ran across the street behind a car.

'Hey Selphie.' Irvine heard Squall's voice say as he opened the door.

'Selphie's back?' Came Rinoa's voice from inside the house. Irvine heard her footsteps as she came out to meet her. 'How was the honeymoon?' She asked

'It was brilliant.' Selphie stated. 'I brought back a surprise.'

'Really what is it?' Rinoa asked. Irvine could hear the sound of Squall sighing.

'You can show yourself now.' Selphie called.

Irvine came out from behind the car slowly and watched as the expression of happiness on Rinoa's face changed to an expression of shock. Squall stared at him coolly, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

'Hey guys.' Irvine said, scratching his neck.

Rinoa continued to look at Irvine, as though not believing that he was really there.

'So you came back.' Squall said eventually.

'Yeah.' Irvine said.

'It's been so long.' Rinoa said after a few minutes.

'I know.' Irvine said. 'Sorry for leaving so suddenly.'

'Come in.' Rinoa said eventually. 'I want to talk.'

Irvine followed Selphie, Squall and Rinoa into the house. They were led down a small hallway into a large living room. There was a small child playing with blocks whom Irvine presumed was their son. He looked up at Irvine as he walked in, probably scared of the stranger in his house. The child looked about two and had brown hair and eyes.

'Hi.' Irvine said him, smiling.

The little boy continued to stare and didn't reply.

'He can't talk very well yet.' Rinoa explained. 'We've been trying to get him to say hi to people but he just won't. Too shy!'

'It's alright.' Irvine said.

He sat down on a chair. The others sat around him and they stayed silent for a few moments.

'Sorry about this.' Rinoa said. 'It's just so strange to see you after two years!'

'I know.' Irvine sighed. 'I really shouldn't have left like that, I guess I felt it was time to move on.'

'Why though?' Rinoa asked. 'I mean we were all good friends.'

'I know.' Irvine sighed. 'I just had to leave, I don't even know why myself.'

'Wow.' Rinoa sighed.

'You left us.' Squall said. 'Why do you expect us to be friends with you after that?'

'Squall…' Rinoa scalded. 'He is back now and we're his friends, we're supposed to forgive him. Right Selphie?'

'Right.' Selphie said with a smile.

'Whatever.' Squall sighed, going back to his silence.

'Tell us what you want.' Rinoa said angrily. 'Why do you always sulk when no one agrees with you.'

Squall shrugged his shoulders. Rinoa gave up and turned around to focus her attention on Irvine again. She looked into his eyes trying to figure out whether he was there for good or not.

'What have you been doing with yourself over the past two years anyway?' She asked.

'Nothing really.' Irvine sighed. 'I travelled around again and I got a girlfriend.'

'Cool.' Rinoa said enthusiastically. 'What's her name?'

'We broke up and her name was Denise.' Irvine said quickly.

'Oh.' Rinoa said.

After about an hour of talking Rinoa stood up.

'I'm gonna go and get us some wine.' She said. 'To celebrate Irvine's return.'

'Great.' Squall muttered sarcastically.

Irvine looked over at him. He never really did like Squall but he disliked him more than usual at that moment.

'I'm gonna put Conor to bed.' Squall said getting up and lifting the child up into his arms. 'He doesn't need to see mommy drunk.'

'He's harsh.' Irvine said to Selphie as Squall left the room.

'Yeah.' Selphie agreed. 'Their marriage has been in trouble lately. I don't know will they stay together much longer to be honest with you.'

Rinoa came into the room a few minutes later carrying two bottles of wine and four wineglasses. Squall came sulking into the room a few minutes later.

She poured the wine and gave a glass to everyone. As she held out a glass to Squall he shook his head.

'I don't wanna make a fool of myself tonight thanks.' He said coolly.

'Squall, we're just drinking to Irvine's return.' Rinoa said. 'Just have one glass.'

Squall shook his head again and Rinoa put the wine glass down on the table in frustration.

They drank the wine, chatting as they did and after a while there were four empty bottles lying on the floor. Squall was still sitting there staring at them in frustration.

'Squall, you're such a bastard.' Irvine said in his drunken state.

Squall didn't reply but stared in disgust.

'Selphie I think we should go now. We're not wanted by him.' Irvine said, pointing at Squall.

'Sure.' Selphie said laughing. 'Let's go.'

'See you tomorrow Rinoa.' Irvine said waving.

Rinoa was lying on the couch and looked exhausted. Irvine felt sorry for her because he knew her husband would give her a long lecture when they left.

Five minutes later they stumbled into Selphie's darkened house. Selphie turned on the lights and fell on the couch. Irvine stared at her lying there and he thought she looked amazing.

'Selphie, I love you.' He said.

'Sure.' Selphie said back.

Irvine went over to the couch and she sat up to look at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then without thinking Irvine leaned in and kissed her. She didn't resist this time. Irvine looked at her with a smile after the kiss.

'You're a good kisser.' He said.

'You too.' She laughed.

He leaned in and kissed her again pushing her backwards so he was on top of her on the couch. He started to unbutton Selphie's dress slowly.

* * *

Authors Note: I thought I'd leave the sex scene to your imagination because I don't think it would really suit the story if I put it in. I know that wasn't the best way for them to have their first kiss but it had to be done that way. Do you like the ending? Anyway the next chapter may be the last. I have two plots lined up and one is really long, the other really short. I haven't decided yet but I might pick the short one and only have one more chapter. The next chapter will be put up soon (can't put a set date because I never keep to them). I have nothing more to say. Here is the thank you list:

Queen Adreena- I made Irvine and Selphie share a kiss. I know it probably wasn't the way you wanted them to share one but they did share one none the less. Glad you like long chapters, I hope you liked this one!

MessedUpSoMuch- Wow, my most faithful reviewer. You've reviewed all of my stories, I am grateful. Thanks a bunch mate!

Lady Pyrefly- I can't see that Gefrid/ Denise thing working, they're both too selfish. I know, I was so lucky to go to Rome, it's a beautiful city. You should go if you ever get the money! Back to the story, I hope you like this chapter!

JadeAlmasy- Are you happy I updated? Thanks for the review, I love them!

Druggo-frog- Yeah, the last comment was pretty hard in the last chapter. Well that's Irvine for ya. I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for the review!

Sorry Again to everyone for the delay!

grrr my stupid computer keeps freezing on me!


	5. Broken

Authors Note: Hey everyone. I;m back to write the last chapter. Yes that's right, this is the end! I'm sorry (again) for taking ages to update, I've just been very busy. I have a new idea I'm gonna write soon on silent hill so I hope some of you review. I also have an idea for a final fantasy 8 story but I don't know whether I'll put it up or not yet. Nothin' left to say except enjoy and leave me plenty of reviews! Lol!

* * *

Chapter 5- Broken 

Irvine woke up, the beautiful sunlight coming into the room around him. He smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been the last night. He had finally scored with Selphie. Sure he had been drunk but you couldn't have it all your own way. He looked beside him and realised that Selphie wasn't in the bed anymore.

'Selphie.' He called down the stairs. 'Are you okay?'

No response came and Irvine immediately became worried. Maybe she wasn't talking to him because he had taken advantage of her. He quickly pulled back the duvet and got out of bed. He walked out the door and down the stairs to an empty kitchen.

'Selphie.' He called again.

There was still no response. He looked around the whole house and finally gave up. He went back up to his room and sat on his bed thinking. He started biting his fingernails nervously. What if Selphie really was mad at him? What if she never wanted to see him again? He shook off the idea quickly.

She has just gone out for a walk, he decided uneasily.

He fell back on his bed trying to relax but it just wouldn't work. He was too nervous about Selphie. What if she had been attacked or got herself hurt.

'No.' He muttered. 'Selphie isn't that stupid.'

He decided to take a shower, to help ease his nervousness. He ran the hot water on his already clammy, sweaty body but it just didn't feel relaxing. He quickly turned it to cold water and let it run on him. He stood under it for about twenty minutes, waiting for something to happen.

Eventually he stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself. He stepped back into his room and threw some creased, old cloths on. He heard rain on the roof all of a sudden.

Oh great, he thought miserably.

He pulled a cigarette out and started to smoke. Outside the rain started to come down harder. Selphie's gonna be drenched if she's out there, he thought. He finished it within a few minutes and took another one out. He sat there smoking until his pack was gone. He threw it at the wall in frustration.

'Dammit, where is she?' He yelled.

He was really worried now. He knew that she was away because of last night.

He decided to go out and look for her. He pulled on some shoes and headed downstairs and out through the door. It was raining heavily and everyone was inside. Selphie was no where in sight.

'Selphie.' Irvine yelled over the loud rain drops.

He ran towards Rinoa's house and knocked loudly on the door. Squall came to the door after a few minutes.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'Is Selphie there?' Irvine asked in panic.

'No.' Squall sighed.

'Let me talk to Rinoa then.' Irvine said.

Squall went to get Rinoa slowly. She came out quickly looking confused.

'Irvine come in.' She said quickly. 'You're getting drenched.'

'I can't.' Irvine said quickly. 'Have you seen Selphie at all today?'

'No, why?' Rinoa asked looking confused and worried.

'She just left this morning and I don't know where she went.' Irvine said.

'Really.' Rinoa said surprised. 'That's not like her. Did anything happen?'

'Well.' Irvine started.

'Yeah.' Rinoa encouraged. 'What?'

'We had sex last night.' Irvine said shamefully. 'We were both so drunk.'

'What, Irvine Selphie is married!' Rinoa said loudly.

'I know.' He sighed. 'I just couldn't control myself.'

'Irvine, you messed up before.' Rinoa said angrily. 'Why did you have to do it again?'

'Look, I'm sorry.' Irvine said. 'I just made a mistake, I have to go and find Selphie.'

'You'll mess up her marriage.' Rinoa said.

'I was drunk.' Irvine mumbled.

'That's no excuse.' Rinoa said. 'You'll really hurt her.'

'I'm sorry, I need to find her though.' Irvine said. 'I have to go.'

'I think you should find her and then leave.' Rinoa said. 'If you stay it'll happen again, you should go away again. This time though, you should stay away.'

'I'm gonna go look for her.' Irvine sighed.

'She might be on the beach.' Rinoa said. 'Check there first.'

'Thanks.' Irvine said looking into Rinoa's eyes. They didn't give off the same warm glow that they had the day before but now looked cold and unfriendly.

She shut the door and Irvine walked away towards the entrance of the town. He quickly walked out and onto the beach. Selphie was sitting there in her soaked yellow dress clinging onto her legs. She seemed to be crying.

Irvine approached her slowly. 'Selphie.' he called softly as he came close towards her. She didn't look up but kept her head buried in her knees.

'You'll get sick if you stay out here for long.' Irvine stated.

She didn't respond. He sat down beside her and a tear fell down his face.

'I know how you feel, as though you've done something so wrong.' Irvine stated. 'You didn't, it was my fault. I'm still in love with you.' He put his hand on her arm. 'But I know that we can never really be together.' He looked away. 'That's why I've decided that I'm going to leave.'

She didn't raise her head but continued to cry. Irvine withdrew his hand and got up to walk away.

'I want you to stay.' Selphie said through her tears.

'Selphie, you've got a husband.' Irvine said.

'I mean we can be friends.' She said. 'I want to have you in my life.'

'I can't see you without thinking how I'd love to kiss you.' He said with his back turned to her. 'I wouldn't be able be just friends.'

'Then we can be together, I'll get a divorce.' Selphie sighed.

Irvine thought for a second. This is exactly what he had been wanting her to say since he had been her at the restaurant. He had always wanted to be with Selphie. But somehow he didn't feel right. He knew he wouldn't be able to please her the way she pleased him. He knew she wouldn't be truly happy.

'I can't let you destroy your life.' He said. 'I'm sorry.'

He walked away, repressing the urge to go back and hug her as she sat there sobbing loudly through the rain. Her crying was so loud. He hated that he had hurt her but he knew it would be better this way. He walked back into Selphie's house and quickly packed his stuff. He took one last look around her house and then turned to leave, for good.

**The End

* * *

**

Authors Notes: So what did you think, was it any good? Sorry but I had to pick the short ending because the long ending was just too unbelievable. Please tell me your honest opinions. I might have another ff 8 story coming up soon so keep an eye out. I haven't completely decided whether I'm gonna put it up or not though. Please tell me especially if you dislike the ending. Here is the thank you list:

Lady Pyrefly- Yeah Selphie is a cry-baby but she's kind of like that in the game! Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter of the story so far. I really appreciate it. I will try and read some of your fictions in the future, I'm sure they are excellent.

LadyTwist- Thanks for the really positive review. I'm happy that you liked the sotry. I hope you like this chapter too.

JadeAlmasy- Squall and Rinoa's marriage is in trouble because Squall is acting like more of an ass than before. Rinoa is starting to hate him from living with him for so long. Squall doesn't like that Rinoa likes to have fun and get drunk! Thanks for all the reviews and really funny emails you send me. I hope you keep in touch now that the story is over!

QueenAdreena- Thanks for the review. I don't really want to do a sequal because I usually dislike sequals and find them hard to write. I didn't want to put in the sex scene because I think it would have ruined the whole chapter. I'm glad you liked it. I'll be sure to review some of your stories soon.

Druggo-frog- Sorry I ended it. I know you'll be disappointed but I really didn't want to drag the story on. It just would have become crap! It was sex at the end of the chapter. I just didn't want to actually write the scene because it would have been kinda weird. Well I hope you liked this chapter since it was the last! Sorry again for ending.

Need-courage-to-write- Hey Sineypoo. That should be your pen name, it's perfect for you. Sorry you're at the end of my thank you list, it's because you were the last one to review it, not because I hate you (although now that I mention it! Lol) (joking). Well since you are addicted I decided to stop! It's nice to know that I have someone to relate to my characters (well not my original characters but how I wrote them!) especially one of my dearest friends. I know that your story will be amazing!

* * *

p.s- sorry the chapter was so short! 


End file.
